I Gave You My Heart
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: "When did me and you become an 'us?" Hermione yelled. Post-War Dramione fic. Hope you all enjoy. Read and review!


I'm not quite sure yet what I should call this story. Lol. I only hope the title does the story justice. On to other issues…. HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! I haven't written anything in quite a while and have been extremely busy. So here's something that popped into my brain today and I had to write it. Let me know, by reviewing, what you guys think. Thanks for reading lovelies!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Lol. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter- (Who is the epitome of rightness, I would just like to add. Lol. The only thing righter than Harry Potter is Jesus. Lol. (Inside Jokes- gotta love um.))

* * *

><p>Draco smirked as she struggled for words in rebuttal to his previous snide remarks. He laughed as the determination in Hermione's eyes flared.<p>

He loved to get her fired up. It was what initially attracted him to her. Her beautiful looks were another, less important, aspect but it was her personality that affected him most. Of course she didn't know that. She didn't know he loved her either. He was waiting for just the right moment to tell her.

As he pondered on those thoughts, Draco didn't notice the death of the determination that was ever so present in her expressive brown eyes before.

Draco's smirk dropped off of his face, quickly replaced with a frown. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be fighting back.' He thought. 'She's supposed to be saying things to wound my ego while I laugh and wound hers.'

Draco's mouth popped open as he watched Hermione lower her head in defeat, turn slowly, and shake her head as she walked out of the front doors onto the soaked grounds of Hogwarts. She had just given up. Just like that.

He stood at the doors staring after her in shock. Hermione Granger had never given up. Ever. Not in arguments, not in duels, and certainly not during the war. So why is she giving up now?

"This isn't right." Draco whispered to himself.

He thought of the past few months and how their relationship had changed. Being stuck together as head boy and girl left them alone a lot and allowed them to put aside their differences and become friends. Best friends even. Draco thought of everything he would miss if she refused to be in his life and as sudden as she had left, the answer came to him.

He knew he couldn't risk losing her. He couldn't allow her to just walk out of his life without a fight. So without much thought of the repercussions of his actions, Draco pulled open the front doors and sprinted off towards the Quidditch Pitch. He knew Hermione would be there. That was where she always went to think.

Draco was soaked to the bone by the time he reached the pitch. He looked out onto the field and saw her laying in the middle, face up to the raining sky.

He ran towards her, increasing his speed when he noticed her shivering. "Hermione!" Draco yelled, finally coming to a halt over her.

"Draco?" She questioned, shielding her open eyes from the rain. "What are you doing down here?" He looked at her incredulously. "You think I was just going to let you walk away from me like that?" he questioned. "From us." Draco whispered, leaning down towards her.

"From us?" Hermione questioned, looking astonished. "Since when was there an us?" She continued, sitting up.

Draco stood back up to his full height and grabbed her hands to pull her up with him. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled but his smile was quickly replaced with a frown as she shoved him away and crossed her arms across her chest, shivering. Draco continued frowning and moved towards her again. "Hermione, you're freezing. Come here."

He put his arms out only to be pushed away again. "Tell me when me and you became an 'us', Draco." Hermione yelled at him. Draco sighed and ran a hand though his soaked, blonde hair and over his pale face before closing his blue eyes and taking a deep breath. "Since I gave you my heart." He whispered with his eyes closed, as if her were afraid of her reaction.

After a minute or two of silence Draco popped open an eye to see Hermione standing in front of him smiling. He opened his eyes fully and smiled when she launched herself into his arms. "Draco Malfoy! It's about time you realized it. You have my heart as well, so we're even."

Draco chuckled and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you, Hermione." He whispered in her ear before kissing it tenderly. She giggled before leaning up to kiss him softly. "I love you too, Draco." He smiled and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go back to the dorm, I'm sure there's something we could do to celebrate." He said, nuzzling his nose into Hermione's lavender scented hair. She laughed as he ran towards the castle, slipping and sliding on the mud the whole way there.

* * *

><p>Okay guys. Tell me what you think. I'm not sure about it but just let me know how awful or how amazing it was. :D Thanks a million love bugs. : )<p>

-Gabi


End file.
